Random Mouth Dancing
by White Firebird
Summary: Oneshot. When Freddie comes up with an idea for a skit to end an upcoming webcast, Sam gets to thinkin'...and usually, Freddie doesn't like it when Sam thinks with that mind of hers.


**Hey everyone, what's good. I wrote this in an hour and a half, got the idea after watching iRocked The Vote again last night, thought the idea was cool and here's what I got. Should have the next chapter of T & C up soon, as for iGo To Japan Again, that'll follow shortly. Well, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So, we need something to end the show this week…any ideas?"

The iCarly gang sat there, in their studio, sinking into their beanbag chairs as the three of them passed around flashcards with numerous skits and jokes scrawled on them. Carly sat at the forefront, in the middle, eyeing one particular card with great interest, nonchalantly sipping her bottled water. Sam sat to her right, munching away on a bowl of cold chili, looking uninterested in anything but the delicious food that was currently resting in her lap. And Freddie was to Carly's left, checking their homepage on his laptop, looking up videos sent in by their many fans to see which ones would make the webcast this week. Sam took a few cards and flipped through them lazily, before coming across one that made her laugh upon reading it.

"What's so funny, Sam?", Carly asked as she leaned over in an attempt to read what the card she held in her hand said.

"Oh, nothing…this one just brings back memories", Sam stated as she showed her the card, both of them laughing, instantly raising Freddie's curiosity as he put his laptop down and grabbed the card from Sam's hand, frowning when he was done reading it.

"Carly and Sam roll Freddie in breadcrumbs and then bake him at 350 degrees…I thought I got rid of this two years ago!", he said aloud as he crumpled up the card and threw it in the garbage, only to watch it fall pathetically short of it's target, only causing the girls to giggle louder as he rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop.

"Ahh, those were the days…", Sam said as she devoured a spoonful of her chili, reminiscing about when the three of them first started iCarly with a big smile on her lips as she wiped away some sauce.

"Uh, Sam…those days were like, two years ago. Wasn't that long ago", Carly said with a hint of a laugh in her voice while Sam rolled her eyes and continued to pick away at her chili.

"Two years, two months, two days…the point is that this", she said, pointing to the studio, then to Carly and then Freddie, "Has been the best time of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Yeah, I hear you on that", Freddie murmured as he continued to search for videos, eyes never once leaving his computer screen.

"Nobody asked you, Bensonhana", Sam said dully as she gave Freddie a disgusted look and finished up the last of her food, letting her fork fall to the ground as she laid back in her seat, rubbing her stomach, Freddie giving her an indignant look, while Carly arched an eyebrow at the new, spur of the moment insult that her best friend had used in place of Freddie's last name.

"Bensonhana?", she asked.

"What, none of you have ever watched skateboarding on TV? There's a trick, it's called the benihana…oh never mind, I don't think you guys would understand."

"No, I don't think so either", Carly said as she continued to flip through the cards, none of them looking any good to end the show, at least in her eyes. But then Freddie spoke up with an idea that would negate the need for the cards, at least for this week.

"Hey, you know, I just realized this, but we never got to do Random Mouth Dancing thanks to that nub Wade Collins…I can re-film your mouths for the bit and we could do that at the end of the show. What do you two think?"

"Random Mouth Dancing to end the show, Sam?", Carly asked, sitting up from her chair and putting the cards down on the table nearby, fixing her hair after doing so.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like it'll be a thrill", the blond said as she, too, stood up and left her empty chili container on the floor, forgetting all about it as she whipped her phone out and proceeded to check the time, while Freddie placed his laptop back on his cart and turned his camera on, getting ready to shoot their mouths for the show.

"Alright, sweet. Might as well do it now while we're all here", he said, picking up the tripod in which the camera rested on, placing it a foot or so away from where the girls were standing, prepared to shoot.

"Okie dokie, no prob--", Carly said, trailing off as she picked her phone out from her back pocket and checked who it was that was text messaging her. She sighed as she typed out a response and put the phone back in her pocket, rolling her eyes as her hair hung over her face.

"What's up, Carls? Who was that?", Sam asked as she preoccupied herself with a loose string on the sleeve of her shirt, before poking the buttons on it, barely looking up to see the distressed look on her best friend's face.

"That was Spencer…apparently, he and Socko managed to round up a bunch of rabid raccoons and were planning on using them with a bunch of other rabid animals to start their own animal farm…yeah, don't ask, I don't know why either…and one of them bit Socko and now Spencer wants to get out of there so I need to go get him…I'll be back soon, I promise", she murmured as she grabbed her coat from the table and walked to the elevator, stepping in and facing her friends before doors shut. "And please, **TRY** not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"Because that isn't random", Freddie said quietly to himself as he messed with the zoom on his camera, then with the white balance to make sure everything was picture perfect.

"No promises", Sam muttered in response to Carly's plea as she looked up at Freddie with a devilish grin, one that caused him to roll his eyes and face Carly right as the doors shut.

"Make sure that, when I'm dead, to keep her away from my funeral", he deadpanned while Carly laughed, the doors shut, leaving him and Sam in the studio. Alone. With nothing to do. This made Freddie more than a little uncomfortable, and made Sam feel very at ease with the current situation. But what she had on her mind wasn't anything terrible, nothing that would cause Freddie any emotional or physical pain.

Oh no, what Sam had on her mind was grand. She was going to make Freddie cave.

"So…Fredly…how's it hangin'?"

His head shooting up to meet Sam's gaze, Freddie instantly knew that something was up with her. She had to be planning something inside that wicked, evil mind of hers. He feared that he had less than five minutes left to live, so he began to weigh his options. He could either make a run for the door and hide in his apartment, run for the elevator and flee the building, or he could just take whatever punishment Sam had in mind like a man and pray that she went easy on him.

Surprisingly, he stood rooted to where he was, opting to take the beating that was surely in store for him.

"N-nothing…let's just do the Random Mouth Dancing bit now, I can get Carly to do that when she comes back."

"Whatever you say…Freddie", Sam said in a way that Freddie swore almost sounded seductive, but that was just his head playing games with him again. She was trying to psyche him out, he knew this much. But he wouldn't let her, not this time, oh no.

"Alright, just stand there while I close out the page and plug in the camera", he said carefully, turning his back for the slightest second to plug the cord in. When he turned around, though, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sam's face mere inches from his own. Now he had reason to be alarmed. She was obviously ready to strike. Little did Freddie know that Sam had no violent thoughts running through her head as she gazed into his brown orbs, that devilish grin still on her lips as she was prepared to put her plan into action.

"Uh…Sam, why a-are you so close? I can't film the bit with you this c-close to me", Freddie managed to say without completely sounding like an idiot. Sam brushed away a lock of her blond tresses and batted her eyelashes at him, her eyes fluttering like she had just come out of some icky chick flick, causing Freddie's stomach to do flip flops.

"Well, the bit is called Random Mouth Dancing, right, Freddie?", she asked as she somehow managed to move even closer to him, practically on top of him as he was now backed against his cart, his chances of escaping having now been drastically cut in half due to her being in such close proximity of him.

"Uh…uh, yeah, it is, but what does you being so close to me have to do with anything?"

"This is what", Sam said, now fully making her move.

Freddie went to say something before he felt Sam's lips press against his own, not as fierce as he thought they would have, but in a surprisingly gentler, softer way. Her arms were around his neck as she began to kiss him a little more passionately now, with him reciprocating, which shocked him to the core. He was expecting a beating, but instead now Sam was kissing him? All he thought to himself was 'What the hell?'. This was now the second time they had kissed and it felt...amazing. They kept this up for a few seconds before she untangled her arms from around his neck and released her lips from his, grinning madly as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it in Freddie's hand.

"You know…we never did tell Carly how we felt about our _first_ kiss…", she said, trailing a finger around Freddie's jaw, while he stood there, stunned and speechless, gripping the paper tightly. "Well…did you like it as much as this one?"

"I…uh…well…um…I…see…you…uhh…umm…", he babbled incoherently before vigorously nodding his head in response to her question, which no doubt pleased her as she placed another kiss on his lips, quickly releasing as she heard the elevator doors open to reveal Carly.

"Hey Carls, get Spencer already?", Sam asked, acting oblivious to Freddie's behavior, like they hadn't just made out in the middle of the iCarly studio mere moments ago.

"No, I just forgot to grab my purse…how come Freddie's standing there with his jaw hanging like he just saw your mom in a bikini?", Carly asked as she grabbed the purse in question, now taking the time to take in her other best friend's rigid stance and zombie-like features.

"Because…I did", Sam stated with a smirk while Carly shuddered at the mere thought of having to see that again. Going unnoticed by her, however, was Freddie snapping out of his trance and reading the crumpled up paper in his hand given to him by Sam. As his eyes looked down, the small note simply read; _'You. Me. Groovy Smoothie. Your buying'_, followed by a big smiley face and Sam's name scribbled next to it. Freddie looked back up and caught Sam's gaze, to which she winked at him as Carly shook her head and began towards the elevator yet again.

"Well, at least you didn't kill him…I promise I won't be long, bye!"

The doors closed and Freddie again found Sam right in front of him, smiling brightly as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"So…where were we…", she said, trailing off, giving Freddie a far-away glance while he struggled to come up with an answer.

"Uhm…Random…Mouth…Dancing?", he said, the sentence coming off as a question when it wasn't designed to do so. Sam just shook her head and stared into his eyes again, mystified by them.

"Ahh yeah…Random Mouth Dancing", she murmured before kissing him again, this time Freddie's hands wrapping around Sam's waist, but the kiss was broken off again as Sam took him by the hand and began to drag him to the door.

"Now come on…we've got a date and Mama wants her some smoothies", she said, turning back only once to smile at Freddie as he stared at her, dumbfounded and at an utter loss for words over the events that had just transpired. But at least he had learned one thing about today as his new found relationship with Sam was just getting off the ground.

If anything, today really _was_ random.

* * *

**Review if you'd like, they're the best! I'm off to go finish chapter 12 of T & C...lates.**


End file.
